Red & Kris
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: Red and Kris are the best of friends, but what happens when sparks start to fly between them? Involves FirstTrainerShipping! Contains minor violence.
1. Chapter 1: More than friends

Red, Kris, Gold and Yellow: Sadness and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Pokémon!**

A/N: Kris in my story looks like her appearance in Pokemon Crystal, while Lyra is based off of Pokemon Heartgold's artwork. This is done to differentiate between the two.

Hi everyone! My name's Kris, I'm 21 years old and I'm a capturer for Professor Oak! Managing to capture every nonlegendary Pokémon in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh wasn't easy at all, but thanks to Red, I was able to complete my task for Professor Oak, as well as doing studies on each Pokémon in their natural habitat.

Speaking of Red, I wonder where he is, his nickname might be the Battler but I hope he isn't doing any battling today, his birthday is tomorrow and it'd be best if he relaxes and doesn't strain him or his Pokémon. I was thinking of asking Blue for advice, but she might just end up pulling a prank on Red and if I asked Green, he would probably join Blue in pranking Red…I feel horrible that I'm not even able to think of anything really nice for Red's birthday, I would call his mother, but Red insisted on her vacationing in Lilycove City and I don't want to disturb her.

I couldn't help but blush a little when deciding on how to plan Red's birthday, every year, all of the different Dex holders would throw a party for each other on their birthdays, with a different person each year doing it. I giggled when I remembered how Ruby planned my party last year with red and pink tulips and a cake designed like a dress. All of the females had to wear dresses as well, much to the annoyance of Sapphire.

I'm really thrilled about throwing a party for Red this year, I always had a crush on him from since we were little kids and knowing Red for twelve years made me that crush only increase as time went on. However, after knowing Gold for quite a while, he eventually asked me out and Yellow did the same with Red. We're both happy being with them, though they've been acting odd recently but despite this, Gold is nice to me and Yellow treats Red good as well, which makes me happy for the both of us. Aside from that though, Red probably wouldn't have a crush on me anyway.

_"__I'm going to be planning a wonderful party for him, though I feel unusually giddy, like Gold would say, I'm not being a Super Serious Gal, but just a nervous wreck. I shouldn't even be so stressed out, especially since Red was able to convince Gold and I to relocate to Viridian City a while back, plus he was nice enough to find some affordable houses for us so I don't have to worry about taking the Magnet Train and waking up a few hours earlier to reach Red's home. Even though I pretty much live in the Professor's lab anyway, it'll be nice to have a couple of days off and spend time with everyone. My mom likes it here much better, though she's vacationing in Fortree City now, she'll be back in a few days. Usually White and Black have so much things to do, I really hope they can attend Red's party, that would be nice. Maybe I should call Gold on my Pokégear and ask him if he has any ideas for what to plan for Red. Hah, Gold would be making so many jokes right now, he would say that I sound like Red's girlfriend and it does sound that way, but I'm with Gold. Hopefully Gold wouldn't mind me calling him now, after all, Red is my best friend and I'd love to do something nice for my friends!" _I thought to myself as I called Gold, hoping he would pick up.

After hearing the Pokégear ring several times, I hanged up, slightly confused that Gold wasn't picking up, whereas he would usually pick up right away. Thinking nothing of it, I figured that I should head to Yellow's house to see if she has any ideas, I was about to start walking towards the Viridian Forest until I realized that calling her would be better since her home is close to the Viridian Forest and I wouldn't want to intrude when she's drawing or sleeping.

I went through my Pokégear and called Yellow and also let it ring out several times, hoping she would pick up. Unfortunately, just like Gold, Yellow didn't answer, so I contemplated that maybe calling Lyra or Silver would be a good idea. I figured I would call Silver, hoping that at least he would pick up and thankfully, after a few rings, he did.

"Hi Silver, sorry if I'm interrupting anything! I was curious if you possibly had any ideas for what I can plan for Red's birthday tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hello Kris, I'm with Lyra at the moment but she's making some food! Ah, you're planning Red's birthday this year? Let me think…what to plan for Red…er…well, I don't have many ideas, but the only one I can think of involves you throwing him a simple surprise party, would that be a decent idea? It's simple compared to everything anyone has planned for any of our birthdays recently, but it'll certainly be different." Silver said.

"That could work, thank you so much Silver! The party is going to be at 7:30 P.M.!" I said.

"Glad I could help, see you at the party Kris." Silver said as I was about to hang up.

"Oh! Silver, I wanted to ask you something, did you see Gold or Yellow at all today? I tried calling them and they didn't answer." I said.

"I didn't see Yellow at all today, but I did see Gold a half hour ago by the Pokémart, he looked really happy, I said hi to him but he didn't even say anything back. Some rival he is." Silver said.

"Wow, sorry about that Silver, thanks for letting me know that you saw Gold. I'll try looking for him!" I said.

"It's alright, Gold has been like that for the past few days, he's only like that whenever he's around Viridian City, he seemed normal when he was in Pallet Town, or as normal as he can be. Since I didn't see Yellow today, maybe you should check up on her, she could be sick or something. Bye Kris, Lyra needs me to help her with cooking!" Silver said.

"I'll do that, thanks again, bye!" I said as I hanged up.

'_Hmm, Gold appears to be giddy when he's in Viridian City and nowhere else? Maybe he found his new favorite restaurant or something. Well, if Yellow is sick, she'll need someone to help her feel better and since her and Red are dating, he'll definitely be able to nurse her back to health. I'll still pay her a visit to see how she is.' _I thought to myself as I went inside Viridian Forest and eventually got close to Yellow's house.

As I reached the front door, I saw some movement inside through the kitchen window, I figured it was Red making Yellow some soup and as I peered in, I saw Yellow…and Gold passionately kissing each other. Seeing Yellow and Gold kiss nearly made me collapse in shock, but I hid myself underneath the windowsill as I tried to listen to their conversation, feeling infuriated for Gold kissing Yellow, while Yellow was doing the same.

"Yellow, you kiss really well, much better than Kris. I feel a bit bad though, won't Red and Kris be upset?" Gold said as I started to grit my teeth, resisting the urge to get one of my Pokéballs and kick it in Gold's face.

"That's okay if they are, Red might be the Pokémon Champion of Kanto and Johto, but you're still better than he is in every way." Yellow said as I heard them kissing, my anger nearly turning to tears as I felt bad for Red and how Yellow really felt about him.

I couldn't hear anything more as their footsteps went upstairs, but I knew I had to tell Red what I saw and I ran as fast as I could out of the Viridian Forest, the tears that I held back now streaming down my face. After running for a bit, I found myself in Pallet Town and I sat under a tree as I did my best to stop crying, though the tears only continued even as I did my best to wipe them away. I knew I had to tell Red, but I was so distraught from seeing Gold and Yellow kiss that I just had to regain my composure, though it was extremely hard for me to do.

"Kris?! Why are you crying? What happened?" A familiar voice asked as I looked up to see who it was.

Despite my tears, I had to smile when I saw that it was Red, he and my mother were the only ones I could show my emotions around. At the same time, I also felt like crying once more because Red had no idea about Yellow and Gold and I was worried about his reaction once I told him. To my surprise, Red sat down next to me and gently put my head on his shoulder as my sobbing stopped, though now I felt my face getting a bit hot.

"W-well…you're probably going to laugh at this, but I went over to Yellow's house today, I figured since Silver told me he hadn't seen her at all today like he usually would and said she might be sick or something, I would pay her a visit. When I made my way to her house, I saw her and Gold kissing…I know it sounds crazy…" I said as I turned to see Red's expression.

I felt horrible seeing him nearly on the verge of tears and soon, a few tears of his own went down his face. It just bothered me seeing Red cry since he's usually so resilient, but I went and took the sleeve of my lab coat and gently wiped his tears from his face. He gave me a smile as I did the same and hoping to make him feel just a little better, I decided to give Red an embrace, which made him gasp in surprise, though he hugged me back and stopped crying a short while later.

"You're not crazy Kris, I've known you for twelve years! I could tell that Yellow seemed a bit different but…I never thought she'd be kissing Gold. I'm sorry that he hurt you." Red said.

"Thank you Red, I'm just a bit angry since Yellow hurt you too, do you think they'll be happy together?" I asked as we both decided to stand up and walk around Pallet Town.

"I hope so, they may have hurt us, but at least they seem happy. I actually had a reservation to take Yellow to the Pokémon Restaurant at 6 P.M. of course, I can't do that now. Would…would you like to go with me instead?" Red asked.

"You…you would want to go with me? I'd love to go with you though I'm a bit worried because I heard that place is super expensive. I wouldn't be able to pay for my dinner and I certainly wouldn't want you to pay, that wouldn't be nice of me!" I said as Red smiled.

"I'm the Pokémon Champion, I'll be more than happy to pay for both of our dinners. I insist on treating you tonight. Since it's such an upscale restaurant, there's going to be a dress code, I have a suit at my place." Red said.

"Oh no, I…I don't have anything fancy to wear, all I have are these work clothes and some casual shirts!" I said.

"That's not a problem, we can go to the Viridian City dress store if you'd like!" Red said.

"But…that place is expensive too! I can't afford anything there, a pair of shoes probably cost more than I make in a year!" I said as Red took my hand, which made me blush.

"Don't you worry about paying for anything tonight. You need someone to help you forget the sadness that your heart feels and so do I. Please Kris, let me make you happy." Red said as I felt my heart start racing.

"I love how that sounds, I'm ready to go when you are, Red." I said as Red and I walked to Viridian City, after a few minutes of walking around, we found the dress store and headed inside.

"Alright Kris, I'll be by your side and if you see anything you like, please just pick it up and hand it to me." Red said with a smile.

Though I still felt bad about having Red buy anything for me, let alone hold them for me, I did notice this one dress in particular which looked rather nice.

"Woah…this dress is amazing, I love the color, the light blue looks nice and the ruby in the middle clashes really well with it." I said as I looked at the price, staggering back a bit.

"Kris! Are you okay?" Red said.

"I…I'm good, I just saw the price of this dress…eight thousand Pokédollars?!" I said in shock, as Red casually held it in his hands and examined it.

"Hmm, this is a nice dress, it really matches your beauty and elegance." Red said as I couldn't help but blush.  
"You think I'm beautiful and elegant? Thank you Red, that was sweet of you! Maybe…maybe I should try it on?" I said as I glanced over at the nearby changing room.

"If you feel like it's something you would like, go ahead!" Red said as I smiled at him and went over to the changing room, trying to see if the dress fit.

To my surprise, it fit perfectly snug, it wasn't too constricting or anything and I checked out the dress in the mirror, noticing how the back of the dress had a few blue flowers, which really made it look great. The dress didn't touch the ground or go above my knees, which really added to how great it looked and felt. Happy with how the dress looked, I picked up my work clothes and hat, leaving the changing room and headed back to where Red was. I giggled when Red saw me in the dress, he looked so surprised to see me that he still had the same expression even as I walked right up to him.

"Red? Are you alright?" I asked as Red snapped out of his daze.

"Yes, I'm okay! You just look really amazing, the manager helped me find the shoes that match with the dress as well." Red said as he took out a pair of shoes, which were the color of the dress with a ruby in the middle of each shoe.

I tried on the shoes and I was taken aback by how soft they were, after taking off my shoes and trying on these extravagant ones and getting a feel for them, I put them back in the box as Red had a smile on his face.

"I'm ready when you are, this dress is really nice, are you sure you want to pay for this dress and shoes?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it, you deserve to be treated well!" Red said as he carried the shoes to the register while delicately holding my clothes and hat.

'_Oh Red, why wouldn't Yellow be happy with you? I don't understand it, but then again, she's with Gold. Spending time with Red is great, I always thought it was odd that Gold would never really take me out anywhere. I knew I was in love with Red before being with Gold and now I'm infatuated with Red, I'll make sure tonight is going to be fun, it's the least I can do since he insists on paying. Maybe I can ask Professor Oak if I can work overtime so I'm able to pay Red back for all the money that he spent.' _I thought to myself as Red put the shoes down on the register.

"Hi, found everything okay today, Champion Red?" The manager said.

"I definitely did, thanks Ron!" Red said.

"Not a problem, the total was going to be eight thousand Pokédollars but because of your Champion discount, you'll be paying five thousand Pokédollars instead!" Ron said as I wobbled a little after hearing the price, holding on to Red's arm for support, unintentionally wrapping my arm around his, which made Red and I blush heavily.

"T-thank you, let me go ahead and get my wallet." Red said as he paid for the items, with Ron putting the shoes into a bag.

"Thank you Champion Red, looks like you got yourself a girl that loves you!" Ron said as Red chuckled while I became even redder than before.

"I sure do, see you Ron, have a good night!" Red said as we exited the store and started walking to Pallet Town.

"Thanks for getting me such a lovely dress, the shoes look beautiful as well. I hope you won't get upset, but if you don't mind me asking, didn't you and Yellow explore around Viridian City since her home is close by? No one here seems surprised or shocked that I'm with you instead of her. I hope no one says anything rude to you or me as we're walking to Pallet Town." I said.

"Of course I wouldn't be upset with you, Kris! Yellow wouldn't really like to go on dates or have me buy anything for her, for instance, anything at that clothing store or even going out to eat. I always assumed it was because she liked to be simple or perhaps she didn't want me to spend money on her or something like that, but now I feel that it's due to her and Gold being together. Based on what you told me, they could have been dating for months without us knowing, I remember when Yellow was sick and I made her some soup, she didn't even like it at all. Besides, if anyone has anything rude to say, I'll stand up for you." Red said.

"Oh Red…I'm sorry that Yellow didn't treat you the way you deserve but I'll treat you right. I wouldn't worry about those two, they have each other. Besides, I'd go anywhere with you and if I was ever sick, I would love to eat your food." I said as I smiled at Red, while he grinned back.

"Thank you Kris, you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that. Let's head over to my house so I can get my suit." Red said.

_'__Here's where Red's party is going to be tomorrow. Now is the best time to ask him if he has any plans, hopefully, nothing involving battling.' _I thought to myself.

"Red I was wondering…are you going to be doing any tomorrow? It's a special day tomorrow and I would like to spend some time with you along with most…or all of the Pokédex holders." I said as Red's face appeared confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

Chapter 2: Dinner

"Tomorrow's a special day? It's not your birthday tomorrow or anyone else's, but if nearly all of the Pokédex holders are coming, then it must be something really important!" Red said as I became shocked.

_'__Oh Red…how can you forget your birthday? I'll make sure to make tomorrow extra special for you, I was going to invite Gold and Yellow…but I have to ask Red what he thinks about it. The party is taking place at his house after all, I don't know how the other Dex holders are going to react when they see Red and I together, but I would think that most of them will be happy for us.' _I thought to myself.

"Red, tomorrow's your birthday! It's my turn to plan it this year but I didn't have any good ideas…you know how I called Gold and Yellow? It was because I couldn't think of anything nice for you, so I called Silver and thanks to him, I got a great idea." I said as Red smiled.

"You were planning a party for me? I didn't even realize it was my birthday tomorrow, thank you Kris! Now that you mention it, since tomorrow is my birthday, you can invite everyone, even Gold and Yellow!" Red said.

"Are…are you sure? Even after how both of them hurt us?" I asked.

"It's true, they both hurt us, but I still consider them good friends, besides, even if we didn't invite them, they'd probably find out where the party is and crash it. There the possibility that they would cause a scene as well." Red said as I hugged him.

"That's so nice of you Red, I want to make sure your birthday tomorrow is going to be great!" I said as we entered Pallet Town while I messaged every Pokédex holder, letting them know what time to be there.

"Thank you Kris, I'm certain my birthday will be awesome since you're planning it. Where is it going to be held?" Red asked as we headed inside his house, with both of us taking off our shoes when entering, after doing so, Red put my work clothes and hat on top of a small table in the kitchen.

"Hahah, that's a secret! I'll need to blindfold you for it!" I said as Red and I made our way to his room on the second floor.

"Aw come on, do you have to?" Red asked as I giggled.

"Of course I do, it'll be fun, don't you worry!" I said with a smile.

"Oh I know it will, now I'm just wondering what you've got planned for tomorrow, I'm excited just thinking about it!" Red said.

As Red opened the door to his bedroom, I hesitated, as I didn't want to invade his personal space given how private Red is around most people. Sure, he and I have known each other for years, but I would feel bad if I just walked in, especially because he and I wouldn't really hang out at our homes but just explore the area around Pallet Town whenever I was able to visit.

"I'll wait out here so you can get your suit Red, I wouldn't want to break something in your room or anything like that. I'd especially feel bad because I would feel like I'm invading your bedroom and I would never want to do that." I said as Red chuckled.

"You're too funny Kris, we've been friends for a very long time! Sure, you've never really been inside my house, but you can come in my bedroom if you feel like it. After all, I'll need you to help me decide what suit looks best on me." Red said.

"Sounds good Red, though I know that you'll look handsome no matter what you wear!" I said as I realized I said it out loud and not in my head, Red blushed heavily, to the point where he would be matching a Tamato berry.

"Did you just say I'm…handsome? Thank you Kris." Red said.

"You're welcome Red, it is true though, you're just so amazing." I said as I entered Red's room, which was decorated in a simple way, with a small bed at the corner of his room, a laptop and a lamp on a large desk next to it and a few bookshelves against the wall. I smiled when I saw the photos on one of the bookshelves, which was all of the Pokédex holders posing for a photo with big smiles on our faces.

"You're just as awesome, Kris! You have no idea how happy I am that you accepted my invitation to the Pokémon Restaurant, you already know I keep myself as monotone as possible, or at least I try to, but when you told me about Gold and Yellow…I felt hurt but I also felt glad that you told me, otherwise, I wouldn't have known." Red said as I turned around so he could change.

"It's no problem Red, I'm really happy that you care so much about me. I had to tell you about Gold and Yellow, it was the right thing to do and I know that you're hurt about it, just like I am, but I'll make sure that you and I are going to have fun tonight." I said.

"Thank you Kris, that means a lot to me. By the way, you can turn around now, let me know how I look." Red said as I did so.

I was really impressed with how dashing Red looked, he had on a white dress shirt with a navy blue suit jacket, complete with a blue bowtie and black dress pants.

"Wow…Red, you look really great in that suit! Your jacket even matches my eyes!" I said as Red grinned.

"I know, I figured it would be good to match with your dress as well!" Red said.

"Good choice, you and I look great together. I'm ready to go when you are!" I said.

"We really do look good! Let me just get my dress shoes and we'll be on our way!" Red said as we headed downstairs to a small closet near his kitchen which stored about five pairs of shoes.

Red picked out a pair of black dress shoes and we were both about to head out the door until we heard the doorbell ring, which terrified us since there would be only one person who would be expected around this time of the day…Yellow.

"Kris, I'll answer the door and you'll be next to me, hidden out of view in case things get confrontational. I'm going to politely talk with Yellow and see what she has to say." Red whispered as I hid by a doorway near the entrance which lead into a guest bedroom as Red opened the front door a few seconds later.

"Hi Red, it's Gold, I was wondering where Kris is. I haven't seen her today and I missed a call from her earlier as well. She wasn't at her house when I went to check up on her just now." Gold said as I raised my eyebrows, surprised that Gold was here instead of Yellow while also doing a bit of a double take that Gold didn't even seem to realize that Red was well dressed.

_'__It's like Gold knows that Red wouldn't be going tonight with Yellow, he probably already took Yellow out to dinner and is only trying to seem like he's worried about me.' _I thought to myself.

"I don't know where Kris is, I haven't seen her at all." Red said as I smirked.

_'__Wow, Red's awesome, he's smart, kind and hot. It's odd Gold showed up to Red's house, especially because he could have simply called Red, maybe Gold knows that I'm here.' _I thought to myself as I heard Gold shuffling.

"Oh man…can I come in for a little?" Gold asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

_'__Yup, Gold knows I'm here, he can be smart at times but a bit dense as well. How can he not see Red in a suit? The sun is about to set, it's not even nighttime!'_ I thought as I shook my head.

"Sorry Gold, I'm about to head out on a date with Yellow but perhaps you can ask Blue or Green where Kris is." Red said as Gold laughed a little.

"Oh, I didn't even notice the suit! Heh, yeah, maybe I should ask Blue or Green, that's a good idea Senior Red." Gold said.

"Gold. What's with that sneer? I've never seen you make that expression before." Red said as I saw his eye twitch.

"Oh Senior Red, you must be seeing things, maybe you're just tired, you should go on that date with Yellow another time! Are you sure I can't come in?" Gold said as I saw Red trying to maintain his composure.

"I'm sure you can't come in, what part of 'I'm going on a date with Yellow' do you not understand? Besides, you should show your respect to your seniors. What would Kris say?" Red asked as I did my best to stifle a laugh as he was being sassy towards Gold.

"That's true, sorry Red. I'm just stressed out from not being able to find Kris." Gold said.

_'__Yeah, after you've been with Yellow all day, I'm sure you're panicking and trying to look everywhere for me. More like you're checking up on Red to see if I'm with him because you're such a control freak.' _I thought to myself.

"Don't worry, Kris might be doing some research out in the field for Professor Oak, you know how she is with her research. I'm certain she'll be back soon, if you still can't find her, just ask Blue or Green as I mentioned previously." Red said.

"Yeah, I'll do that, thanks Red. I hope you have fun on your date with Yellow. I'll be heading out now, see you!" Gold said as I heard him walk away.

Red closed the door and locked it back, happy that the conversation was over. I came out of my hiding spot and gave Red a big hug, which made him smile.

"Red, you were awesome with how you handled that conversation. I can't believe that he came over to your house, I was thinking that he suspected I was with you." I said.

"Yeah, it was nerve wracking for me. He was really starting to annoy me, but now that he's gone, would you like to head out now? I can have Charizard take us to the restaurant just in case we might spot Gold or Yellow on the way there. Is that okay with you?" Red asked.

"Of course, that's a great idea, let me just get the money I have in my pants pocket and then I'm ready to go!" I said as Red ran upstairs while I went to get the one thousand Pokédollars I had.

By the time I came back with my money and put it in a small pocket located at the hip of the dress, Red had already quickly come back down with his Charizard's Pokéball.

"You don't have to bring your money with you, I'm treating you tonight!" Red said as I smiled.  
"Thank you Red, but I'd feel bad if you paid for everything!" I said.

"If that will make you happy, then I understand, Charizard can't wait to fly!" Red said.

"You're so sweet Red, thank you." I said as Red blushed while we both exited his house.

Since no one was around, Red send out his Charizard which stretched itself. I always loved seeing Red's Pokémon considering how he's such a great battler and I happily petted Charizard on his head, as he let out a satisfied roar.

"Alright Charizard, we're going to be heading to the Pokémon restaurant in Viridian City. Try to avoid flying too low please, we don't want Gold or Yellow spotting us." Red said as Charizard seemed confused since Red wanted to not be seen by Yellow, but he quickly understood as Red helped me up on Charizard first, with him climbing up after I did so.

"This is going to be great, it's always fun riding on your Charizard!" I said as I held Red's hands while we made our way off the ground, flying high above the trees and reaching Viridian City.

I scanned the ground for either Yellow or Gold as we slowed down a little and I was very glad that I decided to look around for either of them as I spotted Yellow and Gold heading towards the Viridian City gym, which was all the way at the back of the town, far from the Pokémon restaurant. Red's decision to fly instead of walking was a smart choice because if either of them spotted us, it would have most likely lead to some sort of argument.

"Kris, you saw Yellow and Gold too? It's a good thing the restaurant isn't anywhere near them. We're also about ten minutes early as well." Red said as Charizard landed near the restaurant.

"I did, they were probably talking about what to do and then decided to go to the Viridian Gym hoping that Green and Blue would know where we were." I said as we headed inside with the host giving us a grin as he spotted us.

"Champion Red, welcome to our fine restaurant, my name is Joe, I'll be serving you two tonight. It's nice to meet you miss, what is your name so I may address you properly?" Joe asked.

"Hello there, my name's Kris, Red's date!" I said as Red blushed.

"Ah how wonderful, it will be a pleasure to serve you both, Mr. Red and Ms. Kris. Please follow me, your reservation is going to be in a private section of the restaurant so no one can pester you." Joe said as we followed him to a comfy looking private room, with plush seats and a circular table.

Red and I sat down across from each other as Joe enthusiastically handed each of us the menus.

"Please take all the time you need, when you're ready, please push the small button at the edge of the table." Joe said.

"Thank you Joe, I also forgot to mention, if anyone asks for us, can you please inform them that neither of us are here? We would like some privacy tonight since tomorrow is my birthday. I apologize for any trouble." Red said as Joe smiled.

"Not a problem at all Mr. Red, I'll make sure to inform the host in the front of the restaurant in the event that anyone tries asking for either of you. May I get you two started on any drinks tonight?" Joe asked as I looked at the menu.

"I'll have a water please." I said.

"The same goes for me, I'd like a glass of water as well." Red said.

"Great, once you two have decided on what to order, please let me know and I'll double check for any imperfections. I'll go ahead and get you two your water." Joe said as he exited the room.

"I'm really impressed with how beautiful this restaurant is, I know that it's one of the most expensive restaurants in Kanto and Johto but I'm really enjoying this private room compared to eating in the main dining area. I wouldn't want anyone to pester you!" I said as Red smiled.

"I know, this restaurant really is a nicely designed. Also, it wouldn't be too fun to have someone ask me for autographs! I have no issues with talking to people in towns or on the road, but today's different, after all, I'm on a date with a wonderful girl!" Red said as I blushed.

"Thank you Red, I'm happy to be on a date with you. Have you ever eaten here before?" I asked.

"I haven't, I figured that coming here would be a great way to see how the food is. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to order? I already decided on the vegetable lasagna." Red asked as I browsed the menu.

I noticed that the prices as expected, were rather expensive, so I tried looking for the cheapest option. Red must have known what I was trying to do as he grinned.

"That sounds delicious, but I don't want to spend too much money, maybe I'll just get a plain salad." I said.

"Hahah, Kris, you're too funny! I'll be paying for everything tonight and I would be very happy if you ordered something that you would like, this is a date after all!" Red said as I browsed the menu for something I'd like, eventually deciding that the rice pilaf sounds good, right on cue, Joe reentered the room.

"Pardon the intrusion, I brought you two some garlic bread and your water." Joe said as he placed down the bowl and our water which had two straws already inside that were still partially covered.

"That's not a problem Joe, we'd like to order now!" I said.

"Wonderful, what will you be having?" Joe asked.

"I'll be having the rice pilaf with steamed berries and grilled potatoes." I said.

"I'm thinking of getting the vegetable lasagna." Red said as Joe wrote down our orders.

"Understood, I'll make sure to have your orders put in right away. Please enjoy the bread!" Joe said as he bowed and headed out of the room.

"So Kris, earlier I asked you where my birthday would be taking place tomorrow. Are you sure you can't tell me?" Red asked as he took a piece of garlic bread while I did the same, trying to think of an answer as I ate. After finishing the bread, I thought of a way to try buying Red's birthday supplies without him knowing.

"Sorry Red, but it's a secret! When we're finished eating here, I'll need to stop in to the Pokémart and get some extra supplies!" I said as Red smiled.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd tell me! Since you'll be stopping in the Pokémart, can I pay for those items that you'll need?" Red asked.  
"Hmm, sounds like a good idea, but I'll be able to pay for them, besides, the supplies are for a special someone!" I said as I giggled.

"A special someone? Hmmm, I wonder who that would be!" Red teased as I started to giggle.

_'__Man, Yellow really doesn't know what she's missing out on. I don't know what she sees in Gold.' _I thought to myself, happy with how much I was enjoying being with Red, who treated me far better than Gold ever did.

"He's someone who I adore very much, that's all I'll say!" I said as our food arrived.


	3. Chapter 3: Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer: I don't own****Pokemon!**

Chapter 3: Affection

"Dinner is served, for the young lady, I have the rice pilaf made with vegetable broth along with steamed berries and grilled potatoes. For the gentleman, I have the vegetable lasagna. I hope you two enjoyed the garlic bread!" Joe said as he placed down our food and handed us utensils wrapped delicately while taking away the now empty bowl of garlic bread.

"Thank you Joe, the garlic bread was delicious, the food is sure to be just as great!" Red said as Joe smiled.

"I'm glad, making a first impression is always important. If you two need refills on your water or if there's any issues with your food, please let me know!" Joe said.

"We will, thank you!" I said as Joe bowed and left the room once more.

Red and I ate our food, which was really delicious, though I felt myself getting a bit distracted as I kept gazing into Red's eyes and how they were a beautiful hazel color with a slight addition of red. Red couldn't help but crack a grin once he saw me staring at him a few times.

"Hm? Kris, is there something on my face?" Red asked as my eyes widened.

"Huh? No, there isn't anything on your face! W-why would you think there is?" I asked as I felt my face start to get warm as Red smiled at me once more.

"Well, you do keep looking at my face, is something wrong with it?" Red asked as he looked me in the eyes, which only served to make my heart race.

"W-w-well…I was just getting lost in your eyes, they're absolutely gorgeous." I said as Red blushed, nearly turning as red as the Tamato berries that were in my pilaf.

"T-thank you Kris, your eyes are simply beautiful, I could gaze at them all day." Red said as it was my turn to blush.

"R-really? Thank you Red, Gold would never be so romantic, he'd always go flirting with other women." I said as I shook my head and sighed.

"That's sad, Yellow would be a bit romantic, but she'd usually just be listening to ChuChu. Speaking of which, I wonder what my Pokémon would think of Yellow. I'm pretty sure that Pika would be mad with her." Red said.

"I definitely agree with that, Pika wouldn't like hearing how Yellow treated you. Don't you worry, I'm not like Yellow." I said with a smile as Red grinned back.

"Hahah, I know Kris, you're amazing, I don't understand how Gold doesn't know how great you are. I think I'll tell my Pokémon about what happened tonight, it won't be too surprising for them if I told them but they would definitely be hurt if they ended up finding out about it themselves." Red said.

"Good idea, I think they'll appreciate that a lot. This food was really good though, I didn't even realize we finished eating!" I said as I glanced at our plates which were now empty.

"Oh wow, you're right, we were talking with each other and I enjoyed talking with you, a lot." Red said as I blushed.

"Thanks Red, I love talking with you too, you're such a good listener. Did you want any dessert before we go?" I asked as Red thought for a moment.

"Oh man, I'd love to get some dessert, but I'm stuffed! Let me press the button so Joe can bring the check." Red said as he hit the button, though after a few seconds, Joe came with a small plate.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked as Joe placed the plate down, which was covered with a metal bowl.

"It's a special surprise for Champion Red, it's perfect for a wonderful couple such as yourself to share! It's on the house, so please enjoy it!" Joe said as he took the metal bowl off, revealing a chocolate cake with a thin layer of vanilla frosting topped with chocolate curls complete with a small Oran berry.

"Wow, this looks amazing, thank you very much Joe!" Red said as Joe smiled and took out two spoons delicately wrapped.

"It's not a problem sir, I hope you and Ms. Kris had a wonderful time at our restaurant tonight. Please take your time and enjoy. When you two are finished, simply press the button and I'll present the check." Joe said as he bowed and headed out of the room.

"Man, it looks like they went all out on your cake! Just like Joe said, it really is a special surprise!" I said as Red chuckled.

"Hahah, yeah they really did! The presentation is awesome, too bad it'll be messed up when we eat it." Red said as he unwrapped the spoon from its tissue, he was about to take a piece until I had an idea, though thinking about it only made me blush.  
"R-Red, I have an idea…can I…feed you some of that cake?" I said as I felt my face slowly getting hotter by the second.

"You want to feed me some cake? That's a wonderful idea, you can come over here so we'll be closer!" Red said as I eagerly went over to his side of the table.

After I did so, Red gave me his spoon and I gave him a big piece of the cake, which he happily ate, though some chocolate got on his nose.

"Uh oh, looks like some of that chocolate decided to go on a detour…sorry Red." I said as Red grinned.

A part of me badly I wanted to kiss that chocolate off of his nose but I figured Red would be shocked if anything, so I decided that getting him a napkin would be the best option. As I got the napkin from where Red's spoon was wrapped in, I felt his hand gently hold mine, which instantly made my heart race. When I turned to look at Red, I couldn't help but smile when I saw him blushing furiously.

"Actually, I think that napkin might be a bit too rough, I'd like for you to clean it off if that's okay with you." Red said.

"R-really? Okay Red, close your eyes." I said as Red did as instructed.

I put the napkin down and leaned in close to Red, my heart racing as I gave him a kiss on the nose, removing all of the chocolate that was there. My heart continued to race until Red opened his eyes and I saw him smile.

"Wow Kris…you're a great kisser." Red said as I blushed.

"Really? Thank you, you're really good at making my heart melt." I said.

"Hahah, me? That means a lot Kris, here, let me give you some cake." Red said.

"Are you sure Red?" I asked.

"I'm sure, I did say I want to treat you well tonight, besides, I'm sure you've got great stuff planned for me tomorrow once you pick up any supplies you need at the Pokémart!" Red said as he fed me a few spoonfuls of cake which I happily ate.

"I definitely do, but I can't tell you what I got planned!" I said as Red smiled.

Afterwards, Red and I finished off the cake, happily feeding each other every so often as I constantly had a smile on his face, while Red continuously blushed the entire time. After we finished eating, we pressed the button, with Joe promptly returning with the check.

"I hope you two loved the cake, here is your bill. I'll be helping a few other customers but please do let me know if you two require anything before I do so." Joe said.

"We loved the cake, it was amazing. We don't need anything else, but we'll go ahead and pay the bill." Red said as Joe placed the bill down and bowed once more, promptly leaving the room.

"What's the total? I'll pay for it, it's your prebirthday dinner after all!" I said as I took out the money I had in the small pocket.

"Oh Kris, don't worry about the total!" Red said as he took out eight thousand Pokédollars.

"But Red…can I at least pay you back for all the money you spent?" I asked as Red laughed.

"Kris, I'm happy with the money I've spent tonight because it was money spent on you." Red said.

"Thank you Red, I'm so touched…" I said as Red smiled.

"Good, seeing you happy makes me happy. Let me go ahead and pay for this bill before Joe wonders what we're doing." Red said as he put the eight thousand Pokédollars and the bill inside the small check presenter before he quickly added an extra two thousand Pokédollars.

"Aww, alright Red, you win this time. How much did our food cost anyway?" I asked.

"The food alone came up to seven thousand Pokédollars, not too bad! Let me just press the button so that Joe knows we're ready." Red said as he pressed the button and Joe reentered the room.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Red. You and Ms. Kris were wonderful customers this evening, just as expected from two individuals as great as yourselves. I'll go ahead and get you your change!" Joe said.

"Oh that won't be necessary, thank you Joe, this was a very enjoyable experience." Red said.

"Ah, thank you sir, I truly appreciate your kindness and respect that you and Ms. Kris have shown tonight. I hope you have a wonderful birthday tomorrow, sir." Joe said.

"Since I'll be with Kris tomorrow, I certainly will. Thank you once again Joe!" Red said as Joe escorted us out through a side entrance so no one would bother Red for photos.

Joe once again bowed and Red shook his hand, thanking him for making tonight a wonderful evening. Red and I exited out of the side entrance as he took out Charizard.

"Hmm, do you want to go to the Pokémart here? We might see Gold and Yellow. They may be invited to my party tomorrow, but if they see you with me, they might start trouble. Could we go to a Pokémart in another town?" Red asked.

"That's a good idea Red, we can head to Pewter City! It's not too far from here!" I said as Red grinned.

"Pewter City? Their Pokémart does have a big selection of items, let's go!" Red said as I hopped on Charizard, with him doing the same afterwards.

Charizard took off and flew high in the air, before we knew it, we were in Pewter City, right in front of the Pokémart. Red thanked his Charizard and then recalled it back, I was happy to know that I'll be able to make Red's birthday tomorrow really special, but I contemplated how I'll be able to decorate his house since he doesn't know that's where the party will take place.

"Red, this might ruin part of the surprise, but I have to tell you that…the party tomorrow…is going to take place in your house." I said as I looked at Red, a bit worried at his reaction, though I was surprised to see him so happy.

"My house huh? You're good at planning things Kris, if it's taking place at my house, it'll be a real great party! If you need any money to buy any of the supplies you need, tell me and I'll give you some, I'll wait out here." Red said.

"Thanks Red, I think I have enough money, I won't be too long!" I said as I ran inside.

"Hello there, welcome!" The clerk said as he was cleaning up the counter while I looked around the store for some birthday things for Red.

"Hi there, do you guys happen to make custom cards here? I know that the one in Vermilion City does, but I haven't been there in a while." I said.

"No, we don't have the machine yet, we'll be getting it next week. I'm sorry about that, we do have tons of cards over in aisle 3 though, what sort of occasion is it for?" The clerk asked.

"It's for a special someone's birthday, I also needed to pick up a few balloons and some streamers." I said as the clerk directed me to the third aisle, which contained everything for birthdays.

"A special someone? Perfect, there are several cards here dedicated to that, we have quite a number of birthday balloons and streamers here as well. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask, my name's Ronald, I'll be more than happy to help." Ronald said.

"Thank you Ronald, I'll let you know if there's anything I need." I said as Ronald smiled and headed back over to the counter.

Looking around the aisle, I picked up a few birthday cards, though none of them really stood out, and after some searching, I found a simple birthday card for Red. The card had a Charizard on the front, while the inside said, "Your birthday's going to be a hot day with me around!". It was something I thought Red would like, especially because of the Charizard, while it may be a little silly, I'm certain he would appreciate it. After picking up the card, I headed over to the back of the aisle, where I got some red and blue balloons along with some matching streamers. Satisfied with what I got, I headed to the counter to check out my items and was happy there wasn't a line, since I wouldn't want to keep Red waiting any longer.

"All finished, thanks for helping me find the aisle. I haven't been to this Pokémart before so I appreciate the help!" I said as Ronald rang up all the items and placed them in bags.

"Not a problem, your total will be two hundred Pokédollars." Ronald said as I handed him my money with him giving me back my change.

"Thanks, have a good evening." I said as Ronald handed me my bag with the items.

"Thank you miss, you as well." Ronald said as I made my way to the exit.

As I left the store, I saw Red standing with his Charizard as he patiently waited for me a few feet from the store. Not wanting to keep him waiting, I ran up to him, happy to see his smile.

"Sorry I took so long Red, I got the last of the things that I need for tomorrow!" I said.

"You didn't take long at all Kris! Do you want me to drop you off at your place so you can get the rest of the items you need?" Red asked as we both mounted Charizard, with Charizard taking off into the sky, flying high in the air at a lower speed than normal.

"Well…I was wondering if you could do that but if we can be quick about it. Gold always loves to check up on me in the morning, though of course he'll be confused as tomorrow's your birthday and I won't be home at the time he usually comes. He probably doesn't know that I'll be decorating and planning your birthday party, though he'll know it'll be at your place." I said as Red smiled.

"Sure, we can head over to your house quick and then you go inside, get the other stuff for tomorrow and then…er…wait…if Gold is going to visit you in the morning, he'll probably try to put on a façade as if he wasn't actually with Yellow for most, if not all of today. What do we do about that?" Red asked as I thought about it.

"That'll be tough to deal with Gold…I was actually thinking you and I could try making it seem like you're with Yellow while I'm with Gold, you know, so that it seems as if we don't know about them being with each other. At the same time…I was even thinking about not inviting either of them, while the other issue is that they know where you live and they'd just crash the party regardless. Either way, it seems a bit complicated, but what we can do is I get my stuff from my house and make sure the place is locked up when I leave to decorate your house for the night, then I'll just head back to my house and wake up extra early before Gold usually arrives and then head to your place." I said as Red appeared to be deep in thought.

"That's a great idea, aside from the last part. Since tomorrow's my birthday, Gold might actually be awake earlier than usual to get a last minute gift since he loves to procrastinate, he'll probably try dragging you along before possibly going with Yellow to get something for me. Maybe you could…stay over at my house tonight? I…I have a few guest bedrooms that you can sleep in, but if…if you really don't want to do so then I understand." Red said.

"You would want me to stay over? That's a fantastic idea! Let's go then, my Champion." I said as Red blushed.

After just a few minutes more, Charizard went to my house, reaching there quickly as I got off and took the key from underneath a small Oran berry plant I had in my small garden. I unlocked the key to my house and ran inside, not wasting anytime in turning the lights on and used my Pokégear as a light to help me see.

Thankfully, I remember putting everything I needed for Red's birthday on the kitchen table and smiled when I remembered that I already made his cake which was in a large bag. I quickly picked up the two bags which were filled with decorations and the cake and headed outside, putting them on the ground outside my house, with Red smiling only a few feet away while he and his Charizard kept looking around.

After making sure I had everything, I locked the door and put the key in my pocket, worried Gold might try entering my house when he realizes that I won't be answering the door tomorrow. I picked up both bags and headed over to Red quickly, hopping on top of Charizard with both bags, which worried Red.

"Kris, can I please help you with one of those bags? I know they're not big enough that you'd need to use one arm each, but…can I still help you?" Red asked as he got on Charizard, which took off slowly.

"You're a gentleman Red, but I'll hold both of the bags with one arm and onto Charizard with the other. You can hold on to me with an arm instead." I said as I turned back to Red and smiled, with his face getting extremely red as he nervously wrapped an arm around me.

After we flied for about fifteen minutes or so, we reached Pallet Town and landed in front of Red's house. We both dismounted Charizard and Red thanked his Pokémon before recalling it and Red opened the door to his house with a key that he had in his pocket.

"Ladies first, make sure you watch your step." Red joked as he and opened the door for me.

"Haha, thank you Red, I'll make sure to be careful." I said as Red and I took off our shoes and put them on a small mat next to the front door.

Afterwards, I put the decorations and the cake on Red's kitchen table, glad that some of the lights in his house automatically came on, remembering how fearful he was of the dark.

By the time I turned around, I saw Red close the door, put on his alarm system and place his suit on a hanger while he was already in adorable Charizard pajamas, though his expression looked sad and it broke my heart.

"Sorry…about the lights coming on. You know I've been scared of the dark ever since Gold trapped me in that pantry for a few minutes when we were five or six years old…it's a bit pitiful that the Pokémon Champion is still afraid of the dark and has to have his Pokémon sleeping next to him so he can rest." Red said as I walked up to him and placed my hand on his chin, which made him blush quite a bit.

"Oh Red…there's no need to be sorry, sleeping with your Pokémon sound fun and if you're still afraid, don't be, I'm here!" I said as Red smiled.

"Thank you Kris, you can take whichever room you'd like, I have a set of spare pajamas in each of them." Red said.

"Any room? Can I sleep in your room?" I asked as Red blushed once more.

"M-my room? S-sure, let's go." Red said as we headed into his room, with the nightlight coming on once we entered.

Red looked through his drawers and took a pair of Blastoise pajamas and handed them to me sheepishly.

"You're so adorable Red, these are cute pajamas! I'll go change into them right away, where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Thanks Kris, I'm glad you like them, the bathroom is a few feet from my bedroom on your right." Red said.

I headed into the bathroom and turned on the light, admiring the dark blue color the walls and ceiling were painted and promptly changed into the pajamas, which were tight on me. Afterwards I headed downstairs, neatly folding the dress and placing it next to my work clothes, after doing so, I headed back upstairs.

"Red? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course Kris, come in." Red said as I did so.

Upon entering, I could see that there was a bit of moonlight seeping through Red's window and I saw Red shivering on the bed even as Charizard and Pika slept close to him.

"Oh Red…please don't be scared, I'm here with you." I said as Red relaxed a bit.

"I…I know, but I just checked the weather on my Pokégear and saw that there should be rain coming soon. It seems like it'll be pretty bad…I won't be able to sleep like this. Want to go downstairs for a bit? We can talk in the kitchen until I fall asleep and I assume you'll want to decorate once I do." Red said.

"That'll be a great idea, I'd love to talk to you downstairs. I'm ready to go!" I said as Red got out of his bed and opened the door to his room, allowing me to exit first.

Red and I made our way to the kitchen, where a few lights automatically came on once we entered. Red took out some Miltank milk for the both of us as he sat next to me, which made my heart race. We were about to talk when we heard some light footsteps, though we quickly saw it was Vee, Red's beloved Espeon. I still shudder when I remember Red telling me about the horrid experiments Vee would go through as an Eevee and how it could change from Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon depending on what Pokémon it faced. After Vee became an Espeon, it could no longer evolve, though just like every Psychic type Pokémon, Vee communicated with his trainer and friends using telepathy.

_'__Sorry for startling you, Master and Kris. May I join the two of you?' _Vee asked.

"Of course you can join us and Vee, I keep telling you, don't call me Master, just Red!" Red said as Vee curled up alongside him.

_'__Thank you Red. Kris, it's good to see you again, you're here rather late and…in Red's pajamas…but that's a good thing, Red did always want you to sleep over at his house.' _Vee said as Red and I blushed.

"V-Vee! W-why did you say that?! Now Kris will know how lonely I can get! Don't get me wrong, I appreciate having my Pokémon with me, but a human companion would be just as great." Red said as he got fidgety.

"Oh Red, if you were lonely, why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

"I figured since you're usually working in the lab or being with Gold, that you would rather prefer some time to yourself. You and I still hanged out from time to time, it's just that I figured with how much you have to do, you wouldn't be able to make much time for anything else. I can't even imagine how difficult it must be to capture Pokémon and then do extensive research and data collecting on them." Red said as I hugged him tightly.

"Red, no matter what, I will always make time for you. When I was with Gold, he would get quite jealous whenever you and I would just relax or go shopping for Pokémon food, which was something he didn't even like doing. But now I'm not with Gold and you…you already know I'm interested in you. I've had a crush on you for the longest time." I said as I blushed, while Red had a smile on his face.

"I've always felt the same way about you, Kris…I just didn't know how to tell you how much I cared about you and adored you." Red said as I hugged him.

"Thank you Red, I want to make sure that you're always happy. I love seeing a smile on your face." I said as we heard the rain start to pour, followed by a loud boom of thunder and a flash of lightning, which made me jump as the lights flickered as Vee ran upstairs.

I turned to my side and saw Red shivering as he curled up into a ball, his eyes closed shut in fear.

"Ugh …t-thunderstorms and the dark…this is too scary for me." Red said.

"Red…you've been through a lot. Let me help you not feel afraid anymore." I said as I cuddled up next to Red, which made him jump, though he quickly held me gently as his shivering eventually stopped.


	4. Chapter 4: Snuggles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Special!**

Chapter 4: Snuggles

"T-thank you Kris, I…I feel more relaxed now…where did Vee go by the way?" Red asked.

"You're welcome Red, compassion is something a relationship needs. As for Vee, he bolted upstairs once he heard the thunder." I said as Vee came back downstairs with Red's blanket that it was carrying over its body.

_'__Red, I brought this blanket for you since you looked tired." _Vee said as Red happily took the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Thanks Vee, hopefully I don't fall asleep too soon, Kris and I haven't gotten to chat yet!" Red said with a chuckle.

_'__Ooh, in that case, I'll be…right here, when you do fall asleep Red, just let Kris help you to bed, sounds like it'll be romantic if you ask me.' _Vee said as it jumped on Red's lap and laid down.

"What a sweet Pokémon, Red, are you excited for tomorrow? It'll be your birthday in a few hours!" I said as Red smiled.

"I certainly am excited! There was something I was contemplating though…do you think we should call Blue and Green and inform them of what Yellow and Gold did to us? I feel like it would be good to let them know, especially since Gold and Yellow went into their Gym earlier." Red said.

"Letting them know is a great idea, especially if they try anything funny." I said as Red took out his Pokégear and called Green who picked up after a few rings.

"Red?! Yellow was worried about you! Where have you been?" Green asked.

"Hi Green, I'm good, I was enjoying myself today. Is Blue nearby?" Red asked.

"Blue? Yeah she's watching one of her recorded episodes of Diamond and Pearl's comedy show, how come?" Green asked.

"Well…Kris and I have something important to tell you. It's rather urgent, so can you please get her to pause the show and have her listen in to what we have to discuss?" Red asked.

"Sure Red, I'll let her know…Blue, can you come over here? Red and Kris need to talk with us about something urgent!" Green yelled as we both heard Blue come over.

"Hi Red, hello Kris! How's it going? What did you want to talk about? We were very concerned about you two, we closed up the Gym to look for you guys but couldn't find you two anywhere!" Blue said.

"Hi Blue, we're sorry about making you two worry, we wanted to discuss about today…I was wondering if Yellow or Gold stopped by the Pokémon Gym today?" Red asked.

"They certainly did, both Yellow and Gold came into the Gym and were asking if we knew where Kris was since they hadn't seen her at all today. What happened?" Green said as Red took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry Red, I'm here for you." I said as Red relaxed.

"Awww, so sweet! Wait…that would be something Yellow might say…why is Kris being even more endearing to you than she normally is?" Blue asked as I blushed.

"Well..today…Kris was planning for my birthday and she wanted it to be special. However, she couldn't think of any ideas despite her being so intelligent, so she called Gold and Yellow and neither of them picked up. Kris then figured that she would call Silver, who told her that Yellow might be sick. After Kris went over to Yellow's house…she saw Gold and Yellow making out." Red said.

"That's…that's awful! We're sorry that happened to you guys, I can't even imagine the devastation you two must feel." Green said.

"We're not devastated anymore, are we, Kris?" Red asked.

"No we aren't, the good thing is that Red and I are much happier together compared to being with them." I said.

"Good! Those two are horrible for doing that to you guys! The undefeated Champion of Kanto and Johto and the beloved researcher and Capturer for Professor Oak! Hmm…that'll be good for your wedding invitations!" Blue said as Red and I both blushed.

"W-well, Blue, we figured telling you and Green would be a good idea since Yellow and Gold are going to be at my party tomorrow. You know they'll just barge in if we didn't invite them." I said.

"Good point, everyone's parties are held at their houses so I could see them trying to crash the party if they weren't invited to begin with." Green said.

"Yeah, they're going to make it seem as if they're still together with us and they're not actually seeing each other. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up, we were actually contemplating telling all the other Pokédex holders, but my Pokégear can't call them and we both assumed it might isolate them from the others." Red said.

"I know what you mean, is there anything else you wanted to discuss with us?" Blue asked.

"Nope, that's it. Thanks for listening guys, I'll see you tomorrow, good night!" Red said.

"Good night you guys!" Green said.

"Good night, oh and Kris, make sure to snuggle really close to Red tonight, I can tell that you took away the pain he was feeling today." Blue said as she giggled.

"W-what?! Good night Blue!" I said as I hanged up.

After doing so, Red and I looked at each other and laughed quietly, listening to the rain pounding on the rooftop.

"Kris, I have an idea, how about you and I sit down on that plush chair and talk to each other until one of us falls asleep?" Red asked as he showed me a soft looking loveseat in the kitchen, with a small table next to it.

"That's a great plan! I really admire your décor, it's really simple and nice." I said as Red picked up Vee as we walked over to the loveseat, moving the table aside as we sat down and put the blanket over us.

"Thank you, I do what I can. So Kris, what's your favorite region to visit?" Red asked.

"Hmm, I think the Hoenn region is really great, I love how beautiful the climate is there." I said.

"Good choice, it really is a nice region, the people there are friendly too. I was wondering something, is there anything in particular that makes you like me?" Red asked.

"Well for me, I love your kind heart, your smile, the way you laugh, how you're such a great battler…the list goes on and on!" I said as we both chuckled softly.

"Aw, thank you Kris, that really means a lot coming from you. You've always been near and dear to me, especially because of today." Red said as I moved a little closer to him.

"Good, I'm glad I made today better for you. Now I have a question for you, what is it that you like about me?" I asked as Red blushed.

"What's not to like? You're an amazing person, you're smart, brave, kind. Plus, you've got some leg muscles that would make a Machamp jealous!" Red said as it was my turn to blush.

"Thank you Red, usually people make fun of me for my leg muscles. You're the first person who doesn't think that my leg muscles make me a freak or something." I said as I hugged Red.

"No problem, it's sad that people feel the need to pick on you." Red said as another loud boom of thunder echoed, this time, sending the house into darkness.

"Don't worry Red, I'm not leaving your side." I said as Red held me close.

'_Sorry for interjecting, Red, Kris, I'll get the Pokémon from upstairs, you two should stay here where it'll be more safer.' _Vee said as he ran upstairs.

"Kris…I think we should call everyone nearby to see how they're doing, including Gold and Yellow. This storm is getting ferocious." Red said as he took out his Pokégear.

"Good idea, I'll call Lyra and see how she is. Silver is probably still with her." I said as I called Lyra, hoping she would pick up, while Red called Green.

After a few rings, Lyra picked up, though Red was having no success in contacting Green.

"Hi Lyra, are you and Silver okay? This storm is pretty serious, do you guys have power at your place?" I asked.

"Hi Kris, we're doing fine, the rain is really coming down hard though. It's a bit scary, but Silver and I were making some food for Red." Lyra said.

"I understand, hope you guys stay safe. Sorry to disturb you guys, I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye!" I said.

"We're excited for tomorrow, we can't wait to spend time with you guys. I'm sure that you'll give Red a nice present as well, bye Kris!" Lyra said as she hanged up.

"By the way Red, where are your other Pokémon? I would have thought your entire team would be here when I saw you on your bed." I said.

"Ah, my other Pokémon are at Green's Gym, there's much more space there than in my house, especially because of Snorlax!" Red said.

"Oh I understand that, Snorlax does take up a lot of space. It's so dark thanks to this rain, it's hard to see anything since there's no power. You're not feeling cold or anything, are you?" I asked.

"W-well…I am feeling a little chilly." Red said.

"Would you want me to snuggle with you? The blanket really isn't keeping you all that warm." I said as Red immediately put his head on my shoulder.

"Wow, this feels nice. You're warm too, kind of like chocolate chip cookies and sweet just like them." Red said as I giggled.

"Aww, thank you Red, I'm glad I could keep you company. It looks like we'll be having your Pokémon join us too!" I said as I saw Vee come back downstairs with Charizard and Pika, with Charizard's flame at the end of his tail providing a little light as the three Pokémon walked into the kitchen.

'_Sorry I took so long, I had to explain everything to Pika and Zard. As you can tell, they're not happy with how Gold and Yellow treated you two, but they are overjoyed that you two are with each other. Though you two are certainly…closer than Pika and Zard thought.' _Vee said as Pika and Charizard sat down next to us.

"Don't you worry guys, you'll be here tomorrow in case Gold or Yellow tries anything. I'm really glad Kris and I bonded even closer than we were previously, she helped fix my broken heart as good as new. If only I knew sooner that she was the one I wanted all along, especially with how Yellow has always been towards me. I'm really sorry Kris…" Red said.

"There's no need to be sorry Red, I'm with you now. Today has been far better than anytime that I've spent with Gold. I can't even express how happy I am to hear that I mended your broken heart. You look really tired though, you should go rest." I said as I smiled at Red.

"It's alright, I'm not that tired." Red said as he yawned, which made me giggle while his Pokemon scoffed.

"Not tired huh? Are you sure?" I teased as Red yawned once more.

"Okay, I'll go sleep if you insist. Here seems pretty comfy, besides, I'd be too afraid to go back upstairs with this rain. Good night Kris." Red said.

"Good, you need to get some rest. I'll try calling Green for you and I'll give Gold or Yellow a call as well." I said.

"Thanks Kris, I feel bad for troubling you with calling two people so I'll give Gold a quick call to see how he's doing since this rain is still going on." Red said as he took out his Pokégear and called Gold.

I glanced over at his Pokémon, who all smiled at me while I did the same, happy that they think I'm good for Red. After Red's Pokégear ringed a few times, Gold picked up.

"Hi Red, how's it going? Is it raining by you?" Gold asked.

"Hello Gold, I'm doing good. It's raining rather badly here, are you doing okay?" Gold asked.

"Yup, I'm doing alright despite this rain, how was your date with Yellow?" Gold asked as Red clenched his teeth while his Pokémon looked enraged.

'_Gold, you sicken me. You know how Red's date with Yellow went since the two of you cheated on us without a care in the world. Despite this, we're still being nice to you two and you treat Red like this?' _I thought to myself.

"My date with Yellow was wonderful. I just wanted to call you to see how you're doing, are you planning to come to the party tomorrow?" Red asked.

"I definitely am, I got a great present for you! I'll be heading to bed now, see you tomorrow!" Gold said.

"Sounds awesome, thanks Gold! Take it easy, see you tomorrow!" Red said as he hanged up.

"I don't trust him." Red and I said simultaneously.

'_Well, great minds do think alike.' _Vee said.

"We definitely do, I'll call Green quickly, then you can sleep Red, I know you wouldn't be able to even if I called Green after you fell asleep." I said.

"Good point, hopefully Green's still awake." Red said as I called Green, who picked up right away.

"Hi Kris, are you and Red doing okay? We couldn't sleep because of this storm and it just keeps getting worse and worse." Green said.

"We're doing okay, hopefully it doesn't last too long." I said.

"Yeah, I know and…ahhh! What are you doing you pesky woman?!" Green said as I heard the phone drop.

"Oh boy, what's Blue doing now? Is that…laughter I hear?" Red asked as we heard what sounded like…Green laughing and then the phone getting picked up.

"Hello lovebirds! It sounds like you two are having fun! Are you two finally getting ready to go to sleep?" Blue asked as I got flustered.

"W-we are, w-well, Red is anyway!" I stammered as Blue giggled.

"Good and by the way Kris, you two are so adorable and according to what Red told me a few years back, snuggles are his favorite, so you should definitely get really close to him if you're not already." Blue said.

"W-we already are snuggling." Red said.

"Really?! That's great! Green and I got some nice gifts for you, we'll be seeing you tomorrow Red, bye!" Blue said.

"Good, can't wait to see you guys! Bye!" Red said as Blue quickly hanged up.

"Hm, that was fast, usually Blue makes a joke or something before she hangs up." I said.

"Knowing her, she probably hanged up before Green got to her!" Red said as he yawned once more.

"Looks like you're even more tired than I thought, get some sleep. Good night Red." I said as Red put more of the blanket over him.

"Hahah, it sure seems like I am. Good night Kris." Red said.


	5. Chapter 5: Red's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 5: Red's Birthday

"Ah…Red, before you go sleep I have something to say…today was one of the best days ever and that's because you were in it. I just had to tell you that." I said as I kissed Red on the cheek which made him blush as his Pokémon squeal happily.

"You're welcome Kris, but it's you that I have to thank. You make my day every time I see you and you make my heart melt whenever you smile. Thank you for being supportive for so many years and thank you for being by my side. Now I'll be headed to sleep, so don't worry. Good night Kris." Red said as he kissed me on the nose.

"I'm glad that I make you so happy. I'll always stick by your side no matter what, good night Red." I said as Red tucked himself in and closed his eyes, falling asleep within a few minutes as I gently held him.

After making sure Red was asleep, I carefully propped his head up so he wouldn't fall on the armrest and then kissed Red on the forehead. I looked over and saw that Pika and Charizard were asleep, but Vee looked up at me with a smile.

"Don't you worry Vee, I'm going to be decorating Red's house for his birthday. I'll just silence my Pokégear so he won't wake up, you can help me if you'd like. I may have told Red the surprise, which was the party taking place at his house, but he doesn't know I have another surprise for him." I whispered to Vee as I went over to where the decorations were and took a few out, wondering if a few of the lights would come back on so I can decide on where to place them.

'_I'd love to find out what it is, but I won't read your mind if you're not okay with it. Thank you for making Red happy, even though all of us were at home today, I could sense your sadness when you found out that you were being cheated on and then how sad Red was when you told him about it. However, I also felt how happy you and Red were throughout the whole day, thank you for fixing Red's heart.'_ Vee said.

"You're welcome Vee, it's not a problem at all, I knew I had to comfort Red, he was so heartbroken when I told him and making his day better is something I would happily do over and over again." I said as some of the lights in Red's living room came back on.

Happy that I was able to see, I glanced over at Red and saw a small light came on, illuminating him enough that I could see how peaceful he looked and it brought a smile to my face. Now that I could decorate, I took out some red balloons, some string and a small balloon pump, filling them up and tying the ends of the balloons, placing some in the kitchen where Red was sleeping and went back to the living room, contemplating on where to put some of the blue balloons.

"Vee, I'm thinking of tying some blue balloons to the chairs here and I also got some red streamers to wrap around the chair's arms and legs if the balloons don't look good on them. Maybe I could see how it'll look by putting them on one chair each?" I asked as Vee thought for a moment.

_'__Hmm, I think that wrapping red streamers around the chairs would be a great idea, the balloons and the streamers could probably be on Red's chair.' _Vee said.

I took out more balloons, tape and some red streamers, fixing the sixteen chairs just like how he described, with the chair facing the wall being Red's chair and I decorated it in a way that was simple but elegant.

"Wow, Vee, these look awesome, it's nothing that looks too tacky, it's nice and simple. I also have a banner in here, let me hang it behind Red's chair." I said as I took out a banner that said, 'Happy Birthday Red' and applied some tape, placing it behind where Red would be sitting.

'_Wow, this looks awesome Kris! What's in the giant bag over there? Almost all of the other supplies are finished, there are at least twenty-two balloons placed, which I think is a nice touch since that's how old Red will be tomorrow and the chairs are decorated rather well. I can only assume that bag has a cake, right?' _Vee said.

"Thank you Vee, I just hope that Red likes how everything looks. As for the bag, you're right, there's a cake inside that I baked myself since I wanted to make Red's cake from scratch instead of just buying one. I finished baking it today, it's chocolate and vanilla." I said as Vee smiled.

_'__Don't worry Kris, Red would love anything you do for him, he'll definitely love the fact that you made that cake.'_ Vee said as I put the cake in the center and took out twenty-two candles, placing them around the square cake before closing the box back up and putting the cake back in the bag.

"Thanks Vee, I feel better now, I think that's about it. I'll pick up some flowers tomorrow morning, Red loves white tulips so I think that'll make him very happy. Thanks for the help!" I said as Vee and I made our way to the kitchen.

'_No problem Kris, I'll be heading to bed. Good night.'_ Vee said.

"Yeah, I'm getting rather tired as well. Good night Vee." I said as Vee and I went back to the loveseat where Red was sleeping and sat down, carefully moving the blanket so I can get underneath.

Vee was already asleep by the time I snuggled next to Red and he immediately held me close which made me blush heavily as I soon felt myself drift off to sleep. The next morning, I woke up and rubbed my eyes, quickly checking my Pokégear and noticed that the time was 9:20 A.M.. As I looked next to me, I saw that Red was slowly starting to wake up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Red, Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed as I hugged Red tightly.

"Good morning Kris, thank you so much!" Red said as I covered his eyes.

"I don't want you to see how I decorated your house, but you should brush your teeth first so I can prepare your breakfast." I said as Red chuckled.

"Alright Kris, I understand. Can you take me upstairs since you don't want me to see what great work you did?" Red asked.

"Sure Red, I'll gladly do so." I said as I directed Red upstairs to his bathroom and uncovered his eyes.

"Thanks Kris, you can use one of the spare toothbrushes I have here." Red said as he opened a small drawer and took out a red toothbrush and handed it to me, while he took out a blue one and put toothpaste on both of ours.

"Thank you Red, after I finish brushing my teeth, I'll prepare you something nice." I said as I brushed my teeth.

After a few minutes, Red and I finished as we both rinsed our mouths and put the toothbrushes away, heading downstairs as we both went back to sit on the loveseat as I was wondering about giving him a kiss for a birthday present.

"Red…er…I…I have to give you a present first, I know it's early but…I think you'll like it." I said as I felt myself blushing.

"Hmm, a present? Should I close my eyes?" Red asked.

"Y-yes, just close your eyes, I'll need some time to get your gift!" I said as Red leaned back in the loveseat and then closed his eyes.

After Red's eyes were closed, I contemplated on kissing him on the lips, I glanced over and saw that Vee was awake, while Charizard and Pika were stretching.

"Good morning Vee, Charizard and Pika. I have Red's present ready but…but what should I do?" I asked as I started to shake.

'_Good morning Kris, give Red a kiss, he's eager for one based on his thoughts. Kiss him already, you know he has the same feelings that you do for him!' _Vee said as he and Red's other Pokémon went over to the front door to give us privacy.

I took a deep breath and put my hands on both of Red's cheeks. Without hesitation, I passionately kissed Red on the lips, with his eyes opening wide for a second before he closed them once more, while I did the same, happy that we were savoring the moment together. Eventually, Red and I pulled away from each other to catch our breath, with my face feeling hot while his face was incredibly red.

"Was that a good present?" I asked as Red grinned.

"That was an amazing present, thank you Kris. I think that's a good start to a day." Red said as I blushed and gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"It would be nice if every day started like that!" Red and I said simultaneously before looking at each other and laughing at how in sync we were.

"Well, like Vee said, great minds do think alike! Let me get you started on some breakfast, don't move though, today's your day! Is there anything you'd really like to eat? I know that you really love Teddiursa pancakes, but is there something else you'd like instead?" I asked as Red smiled.

"That's true, we really do think alike and you know me just as well as I know you! I definitely would like some Teddiursa pancakes if it's not too much trouble to make. The cooking utensils are all in that drawer to your right and the ingredients are stored in the drawer beside it. Are you sure you don't want me to help? I wouldn't want you to do all the work by yourself!" Red said as I got the cooking utensils and ingredients out.

"I insist on cooking for you, please just stay there and relax. I'll bring your breakfast to you." I said as I started making the pancakes, giggling as I saw the pan was molded into a Teddiursa's face.

After cooking about ten pancakes or so and putting them on a large plate, I took off the stove. I put some syrup on top of the pancakes and got a fork and knife as well as an extra set in case they fell down, going over to Red as he happily took the food.

"Thanks for breakfast Kris, here, have some!" Red said as he removed four pancakes from the stack of ten.

"Are you sure Red?" I asked as Red nodded.

"I'm sure Kris, we can share them. You need to eat too!" Red said as I took one of the four pancakes, happily eating it while Red ate one of his.

Soon enough, there were two pancakes left, one for each of us. I was about to reach for mine before Red gently held my hand.

"Is…is it okay if I feed you the last one?" Red asked as I blushed.

"Of course Red, go right ahead, but only if I can feed you when it's your turn!" I said as Red nodded and fed me my pancake as I got lost in his eyes.

Before I knew it, the pancake was finished and I went ahead and took Red's pancake, feeding him as he looked longingly into my eyes. After the pancakes were done, I washed the fork, spoon and plate and then put them away. As I was going to dress up for Red's birthday, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Red, Kris, it's me, Blue! I'm here with Green!" Blue said as Red got up and both of us headed to the door.

"Pesky woman, you'll wake up everyone in Kanto!" Green said as we laughed.

As we made our way to the door and opened it, we saw Blue and Green dressed up, with Blue wearing a simple white dress with white heels while Green had a white dress shirt and black pants. Both of them had big smiles on their faces as they entered, with Blue putting a large box and a bag on the ground as they gave Red a hug.

"Happy Birthday Red, we figured that we would come here early and see how you're doing with Kris! We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Blue asked as we both blushed.

"N-no! You didn't interrupt at all! Thank you both for coming, it's really appreciated!" Red said as Blue and Green took off their shoes while Blue picked up the box and bag that was previously placed down.

"Good, you two need your privacy and alone time as well. I think that everyone else will be coming in the next hour or two." Green said as he placed the box on the table where everyone would be eating at.

"That's perfect, just what we need to get dressed up." Red said as he ran upstairs.

"Give me a second guys, I'll head on home and pick up a dress, hopefully Gold isn't knocking on my door already." I said.

"Er, I wouldn't go to your house today, we saw Gold waiting around outside before he stormed off. He didn't even acknowledge us when we waved to him and he went off towards the Viridian Forest." Blue said.

"Yeah, he's most likely either going to come here with Yellow, or he just isn't going to be here at all. Hopefully it's the latter, I wouldn't want any confrontations, especially on Red's birthday." Green said as I nodded.

"I figured that Gold would be over at my house, usually he isn't awake until an hour from now. It's a good thing I listened to Red and spent the night at his place. Now how am I going to get a dress to wear?" I said as I shook my head, wondering how I would get something good to wear.

"Don't you worry Kris, that's what this bag is for. Look inside, it's something that's just your style!" Blue said as she handed me the bag.

As I looked inside the bag, I saw a dress at the bottom and I took it out of the bag and examined it, noticing that it was a nice and elegant white dress with some tones of dark red around the waist. The back had a great design of red roses scattered throughout the back and overall, the dress was extremely gorgeous.

"Wow…this dress is simply amazing, are you sure I can wear this?" I asked as Blue smiled.

"Of course you can, you'll look so beautiful in it! Plus Red won't be able to keep his eyes off you, he'll be so infatuated with you, more than he already is!" Blue said as I glanced at Green, who grinned and lightly nodded his head.

"Thank you Blue, I'll make sure to wash it before I give it back!" I said.

"No Kris, you keep it. Think of it as my way of helping you out today, especially because of Gold and Yellow. Go try on the dress before Red comes downstairs!" Blue said as I went to a small guest bedroom near the front of the house and put the dress on.

After I came out of the bedroom, I took my pajamas and went to the kitchen table, putting them with my work clothes and placing them on top of the washer located next to the guest bedroom so that they would be out of the way. As I came back into the living room, I saw Blue looking up and down at the dress.

"I told you that dress suits you, how does it feel?" Blue asked as I felt someone gently poke my back, which made me turn around quickly to see that it was Red in a navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Wow Kris…that dress looks amazing on you. You look extremely beautiful." Red said as I blushed.

"Thank you Red, you're looking extra handsome." I said as the doorbell rang, with Red opening the door, though it wasn't any of our friends, but instead, a young, clean-shaven man with brown hair that was wearing a yellow shirt and some blue shorts.

"Hello, can I help you?" Red asked as he kept the door halfway open, with Pika and Charizard standing nearby as I went over in case this man tried anything.

"Yes, my name's Al, are you Red?" Al asked.

"It depends on what it's in regard to." Red said as Al cleared his throat.

"Well Mr. Red, I have a notice from the Hoenn region regarding your mother. She was planning to come home for your birthday, but as she was heading out of Lilycove City to head to the airport, a match going on between two trainers involved a Raichu's attack striking your mother, electrocuting her. I'm very sorry for your loss." Al said as Red started to wobble, with Blue and Green quickly running over as I helped him maintain his balance while his Pokémon appeared shocked and signaled for Vee to come over.

"M-m-my mother…she…she was so happy to come home and she wanted to stay for my birthday but…but I insisted on her taking a vacation…now…now she's been killed." Red stammered as he collapsed, though I was able to catch his fall so his head didn't hit the ground.

'_Something's off, whenever someone's family member or friend passes away in another region, that person would receive a slip of paper informing them of where they died, what time it occurred and from what cause. I don't see anything in Al's hands.' _I thought to myself as Vee came from downstairs.

"Al, you're staying here until we get to the bottom of this." I said as I glared at the man, making him shiver.

"Ah, s-sorry miss, I have other places to go." Al said as he started backing away.

"No you don't. Green, please hold this man down as I try getting ahold of Sapphire, Ruby or Emerald. My Pokégear is able to call them so I won't have any issues getting through." I said as Green stepped outside and held Al down.

Blue got a damp towel for Red's forehead and put it on while I called Sapphire with my Pokégear, holding Red gently with my other hand as Sapphire picked up.

"Hiya Kris, how's it going?" Sapphire asked.

"Not too good Sapphire, I have to ask you something, did anything happen to Red's mother? There's this man at Red's house claiming that she was electrocuted because of a Raichu's attack. Red fainted after hearing the news." I said.

"W-what?! No, nothing happened to Red's mom at all! We were actually on the boat heading to Kanto and saw Red's mom about to board since Ruby, Emerald and I were headed there at the same time as her. We were talking with her the whole time, we're currently in Kanto right now and we're on our way to Red's house. We're going to be there shortly, let me put you on the phone with Red's mom." Sapphire said.

"Hello Kris! No need to worry, I'm okay…but my son…my poor Red's fainted. I know that you'll keep my son safe until he regains consciousness." Red's mother said.

"Yes ma'am, don't worry, I'll do anything I can to keep Red out of harm's way. Please cheer up, we'll try getting some information from him, can't wait to see you!" I said.

"Thank you Kris, that's a good idea, you've always been so intelligent! See you soon!" Red's mother said as she hanged up while I turned towards Al.

"Okay Al, tell us why you're here since we know Red's mom is okay. Who sent you?" I said as Al shook his head.

"No way, I got paid a lot of money to tell this to Red. I'm not talking!" Al said as he tried struggling out of Green's grasp.

"You're going to tell us everything, or you'll be here all day." Blue said as the man sighed.

"I…I was told to come here by a couple of people. They didn't give their names, but they did tell me to sound as convincing as possible. The guy had a black and yellow hat on with the brim of the hat being backwards, while the girl had a sunflower hat on. They gave me twenty thousand Pokédollars for it, look!" Al said as he showed me money that was inside an envelope.

'_Kris, while this man won't give the names of the two individuals who hired him to say Red's mother was killed, it's obvious that they match the descriptions of Yellow and Gold, especially with their hats. What do we do if they come here?' _Vee asked.

"I know what we'll do, we'll act natural. If we act as if we know what they did, they'll become suspicious or most likely act innocent. Besides, Red will be around everyone here, they'll be foolish to try anything. You can go Al, but if I see you messing with Red again, you'll see me angry and you wouldn't like that. Got it?" I said as the man fearfully nodded his head.

"Y-yes ma'am, sorry for the trouble, h-here, take the money!" Al said as Green released him, with Al putting the money on the ground and running away.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 6: Confrontation

I took the money and held it in my hand and decided to tell Red's mother once she arrives with everyone else. Soon enough, Red regained consciousness as Blue, Green and his Pokémon gathered near him, but not too close to invade his space. Red looked around for a few seconds and glanced at me with tears threatening to form in his eyes.

"Kris, is it true that my mother…is dead?" Red asked as I helped him sit up.

"No Red, your mother is fine, I spoke with Sapphire who's on her way with Ruby, Emerald and your mother. They'll be here soon and we can discuss who had that man lie about what happened to your mother, though we already know who they are." I said as I helped Red to his feet, while his Pokémon looked at him, concerned for his well-being.

"Thank you Kris…Blue, Green, you guys can help yourselves to some snacks if you'd like, I have to sit down for a little. That was nerve-wracking." Red said as I helped him to his feet and took him over to the kitchen, where he sat down as Blue and Green took out some Pikachu cookies from a small tin.

"Here Red, maybe these will make you feel better." Green said as he handed Red a plate of cookies.

"Thanks, these look pretty good, did you guys make these?" Red asked as he ate a few cookies while I did the same.

"Yup, it took us some tries to design them just right but I think they came out nicely! Once Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald and Red's mom come here, we'll tell them about Gold and Yellow, right?" Blue said as the doorbell ringed.

"We certainly will, they need to know! I'll get it for you, you sit and relax Red." I said as I went to answer the door.

As I opened the door, I was happy to see that it was Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby and Red's mom, who all came in.

"Hiya Kris, it's nice to see you!" Sapphire said as she hugged me and lifted me up, while Red's mom, Ruby and Emerald gave me a hug once Sapphire put me down.

Afterwards, I locked the door back and we all started walking to the kitchen, where I overheard Red talking with Blue and Green as they listened intently.

"I just hope Gold or Yellow don't cause any problems, even after they've hurt Kris, I still want to be friends with them. Is that wrong?" Red asked.

"Hmm, I can understand that you'd want to be nice to them and be friends with them, but what if you, Kris, or both of you end up getting hurt?" Blue asked as we entered the kitchen where I saw that Red had his back to us as he was working on something that I couldn't see.

"I know…Kris means a lot to me, I wouldn't want her getting hurt because the two of us wanted to be nice to the ones who broke our hearts." Red said as he turned around and looked happy to see us.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Red. We'll just be cautious around them if they try anything." I said as Red hugged everyone.

"Hi guys, it's so nice to see you all! You guys look great!" Red said as he gave his mom another hug.

"Son, when Kris called Sapphire and wondered what happened to me, I was extremely worried. Someone must be really twisted to make it appear as if I was killed. Can we please discuss it?" Red's mom asked as Red helped them with some chairs to sit down in.

"Okay so here's what happened after we hanged up, the man explained that a couple, a guy and a girl, had paid him twenty thousand Pokédollars to lie about what happened to you. He described the guy having a black and yellow hat on with the hat being backwards, while the girl had a sunflower hat on. While anyone would wear a black and yellow hat like that, I suspect that it's Gold since the only person I know who would wear a sunflower hat is Yellow. The man dropped the money on the ground, here it is." I said as I put the money on the counter while everyone who just arrived was shocked.

"Wow…that person has to be Gold, why would he and Yellow do something like that?" Ruby asked as Red's mom examined the money.

"I'll explain in a second. Mom, what's wrong with the money? Is it counterfeit?" Red asked.

"It certainly is, the money is completely fake! Not only did Gold and Yellow act as if I was dead, but they also tried conning that man as well!" Red's mom said as she ripped the fake money up.

"Wow…that's insane, I figured Gold and Yellow would try something like that. So Ruby, the reason they would do something like that is because he and Yellow cheated on Kris and I. Kris went over to Yellow's house after calling her and Gold and Silver assumed that Yellow might be sick and I was taking care of her. When Kris made her way to Yellow's house, she saw the both of them kissing." Red said as Red's mother gave him a hug.

"That's awful, I don't even know why they would hurt you two like that. You're both such good people so it just makes no sense to me." Red's mom said.

"Thanks mom, the one good thing that happened because of them cheating on us is that Kris and I are together now. We're both much happier than we were with Gold or Yellow. Kris actually treats me amazing compared to Yellow and I really appreciate her." Red said.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart, you and Kris have known each other for so long that I knew you two would have each other's backs." Red's mom said.

"I know, I'm glad to have Red. It just makes me so mad that Gold and Yellow would cheat on us. It would have been a bit more easier if they just broke up with us instead." I said.

"That's true, are Gold and Yellow coming to the party?" Ruby said as Blue and Green handed Emerald, Red's mom and Sapphire some cookies.

"Yes, they'll be coming to the party. Besides, even if we didn't invite them, they would still come anyway since our parties are always held at our houses." Red said as Ruby nodded.

"That's true, hopefully they won't be rude, I think Sapphire would be so mad at them if they even thought of doing that." Ruby said.

"You're right, I definitely would! Gold and Yellow better be careful if they try anything funny!" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, it's rather concerning that Gold and Yellow will be here. I feel like they would cause drama whether they came here or not." Blue said.

"Don't worry Blue, they wouldn't do anything like that, all of us are going to be here. Also Sapphire, don't get too mad, remember that we should act natural because Gold and Yellow would just get suspicious if we act odd around them." Emerald said as he ate some cookies.

"Yeah, you're right…just like Senior Kris said, if Gold and Yellow wanted to be with each other, at least break up with them and go together, it'll make Red and Kris said but to cheat on them is just sad." Sapphire said as Red went to the door.

"Don't you guys worry; we'll know what to do." I said as I joined Red.

As the door opened, we saw almost all of the Pokédex holders were here, Silver, Lyra, White, Black, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Blake, Whitley, X, Y, Sun and Moon all came in and were ecstatic to see us, saying hello as they took off their shoes, placed put their gifts on the table and headed into the kitchen where Blue and Green were giving them cookies. As Red was about to head back to the kitchen, he and I saw Gold and Yellow walking up with big grins on their faces.

'_Remember…act natural, otherwise they'll know that we were aware of their cheating.' _I thought to myself as Gold and Yellow placed their gifts on the table, with Yellow giving Red a big hug while Gold did the same with me.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! I'm so happy to be spending time with you on your special day! Gold and I were everywhere looking for Kris, we had no idea where she was!" Yellow said as she looked at me and smiled.

"I was here fixing up Red's house for his party. It was my turn to decorate this year so I wanted it to look nice. Hi Gold, nice to see you!" I said as Gold kissed my cheek.

"Nice to see you too Kris, you did a good job on the decorating." Gold said as he kept glancing at Red.

"She certainly did, I'm sure you guys are hungry, we're going to have lunch in the next half hour." Red said.

"Awesome, sounds like a good idea to me!" Yellow said as we all entered the kitchen area, where everyone was eating some cookies, though Blue and Green glanced at Yellow and Gold before turning back to getting a few more cookies out for the newly arrived guests.

"Hi guys, we're here! It's nice to see all of you again!" Yellow said.

"Hello Yellow, you and Gold made it! We're glad to see you guys, we hope that you two have been doing good." Blue said.

"We're doing good, we were just looking for Kris, we didn't know she was here. The place looks pretty nice too!" Gold said as Green approached.

"Hi guys! Blue, me, Lyra and Silver brought the food so lunch is going to be served in a few minutes. We'll take out the food now since we cooked it today and it's still hot." Green said as he and everyone brought their containers of food to the table.

"Let's get going to the table, I wouldn't want to end up with no food!" Red said as we all headed over, noticing how Yellow held my hand while Gold did the same.

'_Hmph, Gold and Yellow are acting like everything is okay. That's really irritating. I just don't want them to cause any issues, Red should enjoy his birthday.' _I thought to myself as we headed to the table, where my cake was in the center of all the food.

Everyone sat down on the chairs, with Red sitting on the chair that I decorated for him. Yellow and I were seated on both ends of Red, while Gold was seated to my left, eating some burritos filled with Miltank cheese that Green made. I took a glance at Blue since she was sitting next to Yellow and saw how irritated she looked and at first I was a bit confused but then she quickly looked in Red's direction and continued eating some food. As I turned to look at Red, I saw Yellow cuddling next to him, with Red looking visibly uncomfortable from her behavior. Yellow noticed this and immediately glared at Red, whispering into his ear where the only ones who could hear it would be Blue and I.

"Listen Red, I don't know what your problem is but I'm here to spend time with you. Not anyone else. You need to stop acting so nervous around me. If I want to snuggle with you, I'll do it. You shouldn't be objecting to that." Yellow said as Red bit his bottom lip as Gold grabbed my arm.

"You keep glancing at Red a lot. Don't you ever think of leaving me, or you'll know what'll happen if you do." Gold said as Blue exchanged annoyed glances at Gold and Yellow, while I gulped in fear of what Gold's reaction would be if he found out I was with Red.

"Gold, Yellow, Kris, Blue. Can we head to the guest bedroom for a moment? It's urgent." Red said as we all got up as I nodded to Red's mom, who understood why we were heading over to the guest bedroom.

The five of us headed to the guest bedroom near the entrance and went inside. Red put the light on and I saw a massive bed, along with a medium sized table and some nearby chairs. We each took a chair and sat down, with Red closing the door as he joined us and sat between Yellow and I.

"Let's discuss this away from the other guests. Gold, Yellow, I've been noticing this tension since you two have arrived here. What's going on?" Red asked as Gold smirked.

"Tension? What tension are you talking about?" Gold asked.

"Gold, you've been giving me this passive aggressive attitude since you asked me if you could come in before I left the house yesterday. What's up with that?" Red asked.

"Before you left the house yesterday to go on your date with me? Which you didn't even do? You stood me up Red!" Yellow said as she gritted her teeth.

"Actually Yellow, you and Gold came to the Viridian City Gym where I was helping Green out. You didn't mention anything about Red going on a date with you, the two of you were concerned where Kris was. I wonder why." Blue said as Yellow's eyes widened.

"That's because she and I needed to shop for Red's birthday present, when we couldn't find her, we panicked." Gold said.

"Neither of you two mentioned anything about Red, only about where Kris was." Blue said.

"Yeah, we-I missed a call from her and called her back, unfortunately, she didn't pick up." Yellow said.

"That's odd, because I remember calling Gold and Yellow early morning to ask them about what plans I could do for Red's birthday and after that, I never got anything from either of you two." I said.

"Oh Red, I'm so sorry sweetheart, I wanted to make sure today was special for you." Yellow said as she hugged Red, who shrugged her off.

"Red, why are you acting so cold towards Yellow? She's a really gorgeous girl, you know that?" Gold said as Yellow went over to him, taken aback by Red's anger.

Gold realized what he said as his eyes widened and Red's response was to glare at Gold, which made everyone shudder, even making Blue and me tremble a bit.

"A gorgeous girl huh? Are you hitting on her too?" Red asked as he gently nudged my foot, which no one could have seen.

"Well, no point in hiding it, Yellow and I have been seeing each other for months. She's far better than Kris over there." Gold said as he smiled, which only infuriated me.

"Better than me? Better than me?! At least I haven't cheated on anyone before. You two disgust me, how dare you guys break both of our hearts!" I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Oh please, like that matters. Red and I never made love together, but Gold on the other hand is amazing! Isn't that right, Gold?" Yellow said as Red and I held hands under the table.

"You two can insult us all you want, Kris and I are happy together. It makes me sad to know that Kris and I, while initially heartbroken by you two cheating on us, still wanted to be friends with you guys." Red said.

"Exactly, yet despite that, you insult us. Primarily, you two insult Red on his birthday, in his own home." I said as I held back tears.

"You two were heartbroken? Why? We never loved either of you." Gold said as I started to sob.

"I see, well, since you two feel that way, get out. Don't come back to my home, or Kris's place." Red said.

"What?! You can't kick us out!" Yellow said as she slapped Red across the face as Blue gasped.

Yellow and Gold took this opportunity to try attacking Red by lunging over the table, though Blue tried her best to stop Gold while Yellow tried scratching Red with her nails as Red shielded his face. I quickly got up from my chair and kicked Yellow in the stomach, knocking her back a few feet as Gold broke free from Blue's grasp and elbowed her in the face and tried throwing a punch at me, though Red blocked it with little effort and countered with a strong punch to the gut followed by a punch in his face, sending Gold on top of Yellow. Blue got up from the floor after recovering from the blow and stood by Red and I, willing to stand her ground alongside us if Yellow or Gold tried anything. Gold and Yellow both charged at me before Red kicked Gold hard in the stomach, sending him to the wall as he kept Yellow away from me.

"Kris, get Vee! He'll be able to help us!" Red said as I nodded and bolted out of the room, desperate to hurry back so I could help Blue and Red.

I ran to the kitchen since that's where Vee last was and discovered he was eating some Pokémon food. As I went up to him, he could tell something was wrong.

'_Kris, Red is in trouble, isn't he?'_ Vee said.

"Yes he is, he's in the guest bedroom with Blue, they both fighting with Gold and Yellow. We have to help!" I said as Vee nodded as we both ran back to the guest bedroom.

As I entered, I saw Blue and Red fighting back with Gold and Yellow as they laid punches to both of them, though Red was getting hit quite often as well. Vee used his Psychic powers to hold Gold and Yellow in place so that neither of them can continue assaulting Red or Blue.

'_Gold, Yellow, I'm sad that you two decided to not only break the hearts of Red and Kris, but to attack Red in his own home, as well as assaulting Blue and Kris is absolutely horrible. I'll use Teleport to warp you both back to Yellow's house. Don't you two ever do anything to harm anyone again. Red and Kris adored you two and you guys broke their hearts like it didn't matter.' _Vee said.

"Let me just say one more thing, if you two didn't want to be with us, you should have just left us. You guys are still Pokédex holders, but to reiterate what Vee said, if either of you two harm anyone again, I'll make sure to use my authority as the leader of the Pokédex holders and make sure that you two are permanently banned from attending anything related to us as a group. By the way Gold, you threatening Kris like that is despicable, I hope you're proud of yourself. Maybe one day you two will realize the pain you caused us, perhaps the both of you already know, but don't care. However, I have to thank the both of you, I'm much happier with Kris, she actually treats me like I'm worth something. Vee please send them back to Yellow's house." Red said as Vee did as instructed, with Gold and Yellow disappearing.

After they were gone, we all checked up on Blue, who had a few scrapes, but was otherwise okay. A couple of chairs were knocked over which we fixed and we then proceeded to head back to where everyone was. I glanced over at where Gold and Yellow put their presents to find them gone from the table. Red's mom and Green already knew something was up since we were gone for so long, but the other Pokédex holders were confused as to what happened especially since Gold and Yellow didn't come out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 7: Love

"Vee, can you please use your telepathy to explain the events that occurred?" Red asked as Vee did as instructed, with everyone being very shocked.

"Wow, that's awful. I'm so sorry that you guys went through that, if either of those two try anything, they'll regret it!" Red's mom said as we all smiled, since all of us were sharing similar thoughts of how we felt about Gold and Yellow's horrid behavior.

"It's all good now, those two won't be bothering us anytime soon. Blue, we wanted to thank you for helping us with them, they would have seriously hurt Red if it wasn't for your help." I said as we sat back down.

"It's not a problem, anything for a friend." Blue said with a smile.

"That's right, plus you helped out as well by being quick and attacking them, as well as running to get Vee." Red said as Platinum excused herself from the table and went on her Pokégear.

After several minutes, the doorbell ringed as Platinum excused herself once more and went to go get it. A man came in and brought a wonderful painting that had both Red and I smiling and putting an arm over one another's shoulder. Everyone was in awe at how beautiful it looked as he handed it to Platinum.

"Thank you Jefferey, your work is amazing as always." Platinum said.

"Thank you Lady Platinum, I will take my leave now." Jefferey said as he bowed and exited the house as Platinum walked over and propped the kickstand behind the painting, placing it on a nearby table for everyone to see.

"Wow Platinum…this is for us? Thank you, it looks spectacular!" Red said as Platinum smiled.

"No worries Senior Red, after hearing what happened to you two, I thought that this would be a very beautiful painting to frame somewhere in your house, or you two can have it like this as well. I hope you two enjoy it." Platinum said as she sat back down.

"Thank you, it's wonderful, we really appreciate it!" I said as Platinum smiled.

After we all finished eating, Red opened up his presents, Blue and Green got him a Master Ball from Silph Co. while Silver and Lyra got him a small necklace where there was an indentation to put a photo. Black, White, Black, Whitley, X and Y gave Red a free pass to go to the spa while Diamond, Pearl, Sun and Moon gave Red a book filled with jokes which he read a little bit as we all busted out in laughter. After the presents were finished, Red had to go get something, a few minutes later, he handed me a package wrapped up neatly, with my name on it.

"Huh? This is for me? But Red, it's your birthday!" I said as Red laughed.

"I know, but…remember that thing I was working on? It's for you, I think you'll like it. Go ahead and open it!" Red said as everyone looked in anticipation.

When I unwrapped the gift paper, I gasped as I saw a beautiful sketch of Red and I. We were overlooking the beautiful sunset at Cerulean Cape, the dating spot everyone loved to go to.

"Wow…Red, this…. this is beautiful! I love it!" I said as Red smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you do. That sketch is made of material that's waterproof and rip proof. It's pretty awesome!" Red said as everyone clapped.

Afterwards, we talked for a few minutes about battling, contests and then the subject of Gold and Yellow came up.

"So what's going to happen with Gold and Yellow? Are they going to be Pokédex holders still?" White asked.

"Ah I didn't mention that, sorry. Yes, they are still Pokédex holders, but if they harm any of us again, they'll be removed from the group permanently. I could have removed them from the group for their assault but I decided against it." Red said.

"Wow, good thing you gave them that warning Red. Gold and Yellow should know better than to start any trouble now." Black said as everyone took their now empty plates to the kitchen, leaving us with just each other.

"Kris, I wanted to say this privately, but the fact that you spent yesterday and today with me is the best. Even though at first my heart was shattered upon hearing that Gold cheated on you and how Yellow did the same with me, you picked up all the pieces and fixed my heart back into place. I don't know how else to thank you, but I really appreciate you, very much." Red whispered into my ear as I felt myself tear up.

"Well…there is one thing you could do." I said as everyone came back to the table.

"Oh don't you worry, I know how to show my appreciation." Red said as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips as everyone cheered and clapped.

As expected, the ten months after Red's birthday was full of fun and enjoyment, Red dropped by Professor Oak's lab everyday to stay with me as I did my research on Pokémon. After I finished, Red always took me out so we could walk and enjoy the beautiful weather. We would see Gold and Yellow every so often and we'd say hello and see how they're doing. Even though they hurt us before, we didn't hold it against them and still respected their friendship. One late afternoon, Red and I continued walking to Viridian City and I was curious where he was headed to.

"Red, where are we going?" I asked as Red smiled.

"Don't you worry sweetheart; we'll be headed there really soon. Let me just put my hands over your eyes." Red said as he covered my eyes as he helped me to wherever we were going.

"You know I'm rather curious, just tell me where we're headed!" I said as Red chuckled.

"It'll be somewhere romantic, don't worry." Red said.

After Red said that, I heard shuffling as I quickly saw a bright flash of light. Afterwards, I felt myself get warped to somewhere different as the breeze felt cooler. Red uncovered my eyes and I gasped as I saw that we were at the beautiful Cerulean Cape.

"Psst, Kris, turn around." Blue said as I did so, seeing that Blue, Green, Red's mom, Pika, Charizard and Vee were there with big grins on their faces.

"Hahah, turn around again Kris!" Red's mom said.

My heart started to race as I realized the reason Red brought me here…I turned around and saw Red on one knee and in his hand was a box with a beautiful diamond ring. Tears of joy streamed down my face as Red spoke.

"Kris, you've been my best friend for years and you've made me so happy everyday that I'm with you. We've been through so much together. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and always make you happy, no matter what. Will you marry me?" Red asked.

"Y-yes…Red…I will marry you!" I said as Red got up and spun me around as I giggled in delight.

Everyone was clapping as Red took the ring out and placed it on my ring finger. I happily kissed him on the lips, overjoyed that I'm with my one true love.

A few months later was the wedding, which was beautiful as expected, it was lavish, elegant and stylish. Everyone was there, including my mom, who was on a business trip in Sinnoh. After the wedding was finished, my mom was overjoyed to see us, especially since we told her about us getting married once she came back.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad my business trip finished just in time! Congratulations on getting married!" Mom said as I smiled.

"Thanks mom, I'm happy you could make it, this is for you." I said as I gave Mom my house key.

"Your house key? Are you sure sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"I am, I'll be living with Red. I know you've been looking for a place to live in Kanto and I figured this would be perfect! You won't have to go from your home in Goldenrod City to the Magnet Train and come all the way here!" I said as Mom kissed me on my cheek.

"Oh sweetheart, thank you so much! I'll visit you often!" Mom said as I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Hello Kris's mom, hello my wonderful wife, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Red asked as I turned around, still finding myself in awe of how handsome he looked as I saw his black suit with a wonderful red tie.

"Mom and I were just talking about the house. I gave her my house key." I said as Red smiled.

"That's so sweet of you! You've always been so generous!" Red said.

"You two are so wonderful for each other. I'll leave the newlyweds alone for now!" My mom said as she waved and headed back to her table.

Red and I headed back to our table as well, enjoying the night until the ceremony finished, where everyone went home, happy and entertained. Red and I entered the house where we would be spending the rest of our lives together, locked the door, and sat down on the couch, exhausted and thrilled for the amazing wedding that happened.

"Red, this wedding was so magical and it was by far the best day of my life." I said as Red smiled.

"I know, it's the best day of my life too. I love you Kris." Red said as he kissed me on the lips.  
"I love you too Red." I said as I cuddled next to Red as we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
